1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rake for cleaning material from devices having rows of prongs or teeth. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rake for cleaning carpet nap from the teeth of a gripping element used on a carpet stretcher.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carpet stretchers or "kickers" are used to stretch a carpet being affixed to a floor surface in order to tension or stretch the carpet to maintain it in a taut condition and eliminate raised ridges or the formation of upwardly buckled areas in the carpet that otherwise might occur during installation. A gripping element is typically fashioned on the underside of an engaging head of the carpet stretcher and includes slanted or bent teeth or pins which actually grip the carpet. One end of the carpet stretcher is struck by a knee or other device, causing the engaging head to move in a direction that the gripping element pulls the carpet in the same direction.
Gripping elements generally have downwardly extending metal prongs or teeth that engage the carpet. The prongs of the gripping element may be of various sizes that simultaneously engage different portions of the carpet. Extended prongs are used to engage the base of the carpet, while shorter prongs generally engage the nap or pile of the carpet. Both the extended prongs and the shorter prongs are generally slanted or bent to better grip the carpet.
Gripping elements are configured both integral to the engaging head and as independent plates or inserts that are secured to the engaging head by a fastener. Usually, the teeth of the gripping element are aligned in parallel vertical rows that are typically offset horizontally across. The teeth are also commonly grouped to form multiple sets of teeth. Conventional carpet stretchers and gripping elements are shown, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,129,696 and 4,627,653.
The difficulty with the gripping elements is that they tend to tear pieces of nap from the carpet. The gripping elements also tend to accumulate loose pieces of nap that often accompanies new carpet. Thus, the teeth of the gripping element become clogged with nap, especially shorter teeth that usually engage the nap of the carpet. As the nap builds between the teeth, the gripping element is unable to fully engage the nap of the carpet.
The clogged teeth cause the gripping element to quickly lose the ability to firmly and easily engage the carpet. The carpet stretcher becomes less effective, and more prone to slipping. The clogged gripping element requires more effort to stretch the carpet, and increases risk of injury to the carpet layer.
Cleaning the nap from between the teeth is exceedingly troublesome since the teeth are sharp and closely spaced together. It is especially difficult to reach nap that is buried deep between the teeth. Consequently, a great deal of time and effort would be required to clean nap from a clogged gripping element and in replacing clogged inserts.
In order to avoid the problem of clogged teeth, the gripping element has been configured with plates having downward projections, instead of teeth, such as shown in Great Britain Patent No. 1 186 445 to Cowan. Cowan, therefore, attempts to avoid nap from becoming clogged in the gripping element. However, Cowan does not resolve the problem of cleaning nap from an already clogged gripping element.
Devices are generally known for cleaning between rows of upright projections, and especially for cleaning hair out of combs and brushes. Several cleaning devices are shown, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,857,607, 2,564,721, 1,280,821, and 339,137. However, none of these cleaners are adaptable for use in cleaning the gripping element of a carpet stretcher.